Jazmine Thinkleburg
Introduction Jazmine "Jaz" Thinkleburg was a relatively nervous and paranoid man who frequently gathers information for others and hangs around the people at Parsons Clinic. He also worked for Dan Dorfman as a cameraman and gathers information for him as well. Biography Theodore Gray The root of many of Jaz's problems later in life came from the mental abuse and stalking of Jaz by Theodore Gray, a controlling and manipulative criminal who used Jaz as a personal informant. Theo would frequently threaten Jaz's life if he didn't give up information or bring him what he needed, usually relating to illegal guns or other criminals in the city. Theo was eventually caught and sentenced for doing so, but this did not erase the impact it had on Jaz. Joshua Daniels "Joshua Daniels" is the alias that Jaz created with Sergeant William McBride of the SASP after the attempted murder of Dan Dorfman. Jaz wanted to use this persona to safely conceal his real identity as he gathered information on people that were involved in the crime. He dyed his hair brown, grew a beard, put on glasses, and wore a suit to become this persona, as he often referred to it as. Few people knew that Joshua was Jaz. People that seemed to know before his death included Maxine Devereux (along with a few of her informants), Sergeant William McBride, Trooper Jacob Jackson, and Dan Dorfman. People that found out after his death include Jay Parker and Lily Sky. Death On May 30th, 2018 Jaz Thinkleburg was shot three times in the back, execution style, by Tobius Huxley, who at the time was hiding his face with a red demon mask. Prior to this, Tobius had texted Jaz mentioning that he had seen him earlier and asked him how he was doing. Jaz responds deciding that there was no point in hiding or changing clothes since Toby had already seen him. The two texted back and forth until Jaz ultimately asked Toby, despite knowing it was a bad idea, to meet up for coffee at the Last Train diner located on Eclipse Boulevard in West Vinewood. Instead of driving to the diner straight away, Jaz decided to get a higher vantage point of the meeting point and scout it out by going into the backyard of a home located South on Didion Drive. After a few minutes of waiting for Toby to show up below, Toby snuck up behind Jaz with a red demon mask on and a shotgun and commented "You're a liar". Jaz, startled, turned and immediately put his hands up after being told to do so. Jaz told him that there's no need for the gun and that he just wants to get coffee. Toby replied by saying that he had thought so too and then admitted that he had actually been following Jaz all over Vinewood the entire time. Toby told Jaz to take a seat and gave Jaz a chance to say something to convince him to not "go through with this". Jaz responded by saying that he is good at gathering information, and Toby responded by telling him that he knew and admitted that he knew Maxine Devereux and her people have been following him. Toby and Jaz went back and forth on discussing whether or not Toby should let Jaz live. Toby eventually said that Dan Dorfman has no idea who's actually pulling the strings. Toby offered Jaz the chance to walk away by telling him what Dan knows since Toby was sure that Dan remembers the day he was almost murdered. Jaz, trying to protect Dan, said that Dan hasn't told him anything and doesn't know anything. Jaz attempted to bargain for his life by saying that he can get Toby information and Toby asks what Jaz can give him to reassure him that Jaz isn't going to just go to the police. Jaz offered the fact that Lily Sky didn't know who he really is and that he would like to keep it that way. Toby mentioned that he and Dan have talked about Jaz's past and that he was very sorry for what happened to Jaz. Jaz said that their pasts shape them to be who they are and make them stronger. Jaz made the request that if he is going to kill him, then Toby should at least take off the mask so that he can die in peace. Toby admitted that he doesn't want to kill Jaz, but he wasn't really seeing any other option due to not having good leverage against Jaz that would prevent him from exposing Toby. Toby admitted that he wishes he could trust Jaz, but there's so much that he didn't know and wouldn't understand. He continued and said that, even if he told Jaz who's running the show, Jaz likely wouldn't believe him. Jaz made a joke by saying "It's not Lily Sky, is it?", but Toby laughs and says no. Eventually, Toby asked Jaz to stand at the ledge and warned him that if he tries anything, he will shoot him. They instead stood in the middle of the patio and Toby asks Jaz, "Do you see the sunset over there? It looks nice, right?" and Jaz, now crying, softly responded "Yeah, it looks nice". After saying that, Jaz closed his eyes and Toby told Jaz, "When you see him down there, you tell him I'm sorry, alright?" Jaz said "Okay" and Toby quickly and quietly said "I'm sorry Jaz" before shooting him three times in the back with a shotgun. Trooper Jacob Jackson found Jaz's body at the Last Train Diner below where he was shot after a local caller dialed 911 and stated that they heard gunshots and that there is a man in the parking lot bleeding that they believe has been shot. Jackson, unfortunately, didn't get there in time and Jaz was pronounced dead. Category:Characters Category:Civilian